cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Technocratic Empire of Blaitonia
, Blaitese |demonym = Blaitonian, Blait |government_type = Technocracy |ruler = Jason Blait |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = John Mui |govttitle = Mayor |formation_date = 1 January 2012 |formation_event = Founded |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Mixed Religious Beliefs |national_symbol = Cog |area = 256,370 km2 |population = 13,922,000 |ethnicity = British |allies = iFOK |currency = Blaitonian Blib (b) |literacy = 100% |time_zone = UTC -5, -6 |footnotes = }} The Technocratic Empire of Blaitonia, more commonly know by it's acronym TEB, is an empire that took over the regions of The Republic of Ecuador and The Galápagos Islands following a series of unfortunate events that left the former republic crippled. History Founded 1 January 2012, TEB is the brainchild of the greatest minds from its former father-state. At the dawn of the millennium The Capitalist Economy of Blaitonia gathered the together the most capable minds in their nation (Team-1) and sent them along with a relief effort to Ecuador following the 1999 chain erruptions from the Galápagos Islands, which caused catastrophic damage to both the economy and environment of the Ecuador people. Using cutting edge technology at the time, Team-1 with substantial financial backing, managed to set up a network of shielded societies (repods) to protect the inhabitants from the now extremely volatile Galápagos hotspot. Within these repods, scientists began research on a number of core subjects with regard to the volcanic archipelago: *Harnessing its geothermal energy, *Controlling its unpredictable destructive nature, *Construction of a new nation and infrastructure. From the initial research above, TEB has become branched out into more general areas of research, making it number one for technological advances in the world. The areas where it is a world leader are listed below: *Energy Production, *Energy Efficiency, *Non-Lethal Weaponry, *Shielding, *Communications, *Prefabricated Construction, *Automated Construction, *Modular Construction, *Robotics. This all didn't happen at once, it took a series of years with the help of major corporations in the father-state. As more and more of the World's greatest minds heard of the work that was being done, there was more demand to join in the relief effort. At first this was welcome, but it soon became apparent that there would be a significant problem with overcrowding due to the repods initial design so they had to adopt an invitation only policy, at least until they had sorted out the atmospheric problem. The atmospheric situation was still dire, many years after the relief effort had started, initially it had killed the entire population of Ecuador, along with smaller numbers in the surrounding countries. However on the 15 May 2007 a breakthrough was made by a young, at the time, bio-chemist, Jason Blait. The technology was geo-spores that could be released into the atmosphere and using clouds to distribute them would clear up any of the ash that was continually being thrown up by the series of active volcanoes, leaving no trace of it at all and making the atmosphere breathable once more. Independence Politics Council Structure Economy Trade Protectionism